Little Bit of Love
by lunarmoth131
Summary: PWP songfic -- Gabby. Abby helps Gibbs feel better at a difficult time.


Title: A Little Bit of Love

Rating: M

Spoilers: Judgment Day  
Disclaimer: NCIS does not belong to me ::sniff:: Too bad.  
A/N: Just a bit of PWP songfic. The song is by Celine Dion

*****Look at you baby  
The picture of a broken man*****

Gibbs was expressionless as he entered the house, but as soon as the door closed he allowed his face to cloud over with sadness and despair. They had lost Jenny because of him. He knew he was lucky to still have a job, but the chewing out he had received from the new Director had been severe. And then to have his team taken from him --

"Damn Vance!" he thought, but he was unable to bring forth the energy that would express the anger he felt. He felt empty, lost, hopeless.

What would he do without Tony – Ziva – Tim? They were excellent agents, the best he had ever worked with. He had taught them well and the team had developed a close rapport. Could he develop that kind of relationship with a new group? Could he handle seeing Vance occupying Jenny's office, descending the steps from MTAC every day? Could he live with his own guilt?

He wasn't sure he even wanted to.

*****Your confidence is shaken  
The world caved in on you again*****

He made his way to the basement where he filled his coffee cup with bourbon and downed it in one gulp. Another drink followed, then another and another. He finally switched to drinking directly from the bottle. His head was pounding like a college drum line and even working on his boat was unthinkable.

He found a bottle of aspirin and took four tablets with the bourbon. A few more swigs from the bottle followed; his brain became foggy from the alcohol and emotional exhaustion. He dragged himself up the stairs and quickly undressed as he went, throwing his clothes on the couch carelessly, and headed for the bedroom.

*****But I know what to do to ease the pain  
And bring you back to life again*****

He awoke to a feeling of warmth and the scent of gunpowder. He started to jump out of bed, suddenly fearful, but was stopped by an arm stretched across his body. "What -- ?"

A moist finger landed on his lips. "Shhh," she whispered. "It's okay. Lie back and relax."

He recognized the voice immediately, but did as she commanded. "What are you doing here?" he wondered softly.

"Making you feel better," she purred, her fingers making small circles on his chest. She moved closer to him and he could feel her firm, naked breasts pressed against him. He shivered at the sensation. This had never happened before – at least, not outside of his dreams.

"Are you cold? Here, let me warm you up." Then she was on top of him, and he realized it wasn't just her breasts that were exposed. He felt his body respond, and he knew that she could feel it too. For so long he had tried to hide his attraction, directing his attention towards anyone but her. She was too young, for one thing, and the fact that he was her boss made it even worse.

She moved slowly against him and he let out a small moan. In the dimness he could see her smile, fully aware of how she was affecting him. She brushed his chest with her breasts, then leaned over to kiss him gently. His mind was telling him 'NO!' but his body wasn't listening one bit.

"Mmmmm." He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss, his tongue probing and tasting the sweetness of her mouth. She responded in kind, pressing her tongue against his in a little dance.

*****A little bit of love  
Can go a long way sometimes  
A little bit of love  
Is really all you need  
When life gets tough you need  
A little bit of love sometimes*****

With a low growl he rolled her over on her back and voraciously attacked her breasts with his mouth, feeling his hardness pressed against her thigh. She moaned as he kissed his way around the firm globes, then sucked on one puckered nipple. "Gibbs," she murmured, her hips bucking against him.

Suddenly he stopped and lay back down on the bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Abby, I don't do mercy fucks," he replied quietly, although the ache in his groin told him that might not be the best policy.

She laughed, a seductive sound that caused his heart to skip a beat. "This is not a mercy fuck, Gibbs," she assured him. "This is an 'I've-wanted-to-do-this-forever fuck', okay? Now shut up and kiss me."

He grinned, his confidence restored, and climbed back on top of her after stopping to remove his boxers.

*****Oh baby hold me  
Let all that anger disappear  
A little smile is showing  
Something's catching fire here*****

She sang softly as he embraced her once again and lowered his mouth to her neck, kissing and sucking the delicate flesh he found there. His need for her was growing stronger as he slid one hand across the flatness of her stomach, slowly moving towards her center. She groaned her pleasure as he lightly caressed the silky hair, his hand teasing her by touching her everywhere except where she really wanted him to.

"Giiiiibs," she whined.

"Patience, Abbs."

"I'll give you patience," she muttered, her hand snaking down to grasp his erection.

He almost yelped in surprise. "Abby..."

She chuckled as she began to stroke him gently. "Yes, sir?" she asked sweetly.

In response, he dipped one finger down to her core, reveling in the hot wetness he found there. "You're amazing," he murmured, sliding his fingers around her small bundle of nerves. She moaned, louder this time, pushing against his hand.

"So are you," she replied, rubbing the palm of her hand over his slippery tip. He groaned in response. "Take me, Gibbs," she whispered, opening her legs invitingly.

He didn't need further encouragement.

*****And when the morning comes you'll be good as new  
You'll take this night that we've shared with you*****

She gasped as he entered her, the sensation almost overpowering in its intensity. "Don't stop!" she whispered when he paused, concerned that he had hurt her. "Don't stop, it feels so good..."

He leaned over to claim her lips as he found his rhythm. The kiss was almost brutally passionate, their need for each other rapidly increasing as the pace quickened. She moved her hips to meet his thrusts, while her hands on his ass tried to pull him completely into her body. She spread her legs wider to allow him greater access, and he pushed as deeply as he could, both of them moaning loudly.

'This is not going to take long,' he thought mournfully, hoping she would have time to find her release before he did. The thought was interrupted as she gasped loudly and cried out, her body shaking and muscles tightening around him. "Oh, God, Gibbs...."

His arousal instantly swelled and exploded into her, waves of pleasure washing over his body as he pulled her close and kissed her hungrily. Then he collapsed against her chest, their breathing gradually slowing as they came down from their high.

"Gibbs?" she murmured, once they had recovered their voices.

"Yes, Abbs?"

She smiled, brushing a stray hair from her face. "It's gonna be okay, you know."

*****you've done it before, you'll do it again  
Get up off the floor, and jump right back in  
Baby, I still believe in you  
And we'll see this through  
'cause true love is on our side*****

"I know," he replied softly. "But only if you come back and do this again."

"Yeah," she agreed. "I think I can do that. In fact," she added, her fingers on his back causing him to shiver once more, "I think I could do it again right now."

The next morning, Abby was sitting at her desk humming when someone knocked on the glass window. She glanced up to see Ducky standing there with a broad smile on his face.

"Yes?" she asked, confused by his smile.

He stepped inside and the door closed behind him. "Did you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Don't try to fool me, Abigail; I know you too well. Did you cheer him up?"

She started to deny everything, then changed her mind and said, "I don't kiss and tell, Ducky."

"So you did?"

Smiling secretively, she turned back to her computer. "Why don't you ask *him*?" Then she gestured him to leave, and he chuckled.

"I think you just answered me," he said as he turned towards the door. He paused, then added, "Jethro's a lucky man." With that, he was gone.

Finis


End file.
